muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 311: Raquel Welch
Fozzie goes to group therapy to become more assertive. He says he won't do his monologue because he doesn't need to use humor to buy friends anymore. When Kermit tells the audience that there won't be a monologue, Fozzie misinterprets their cheers as a sign that they love him, and he goes on anyway. Later, Raquel tells him that he's very sexy, and she sings him a song that boosts his confidence to the point that he decides to write "the world's funniest joke". Songs/Sketches * "Baby It's Me" * "Jamboree" * At the Dance * UK Spot: Kermit interviews Marvin Suggs and The Muppaphone * "Confide in Me" * The Swedish Chef: chicken in a basket * "I'm a Woman" Episode Notes *The CBS show 60 Minutes visited the Muppet Show in an episode which aired on March 17, 1979. This was the episode filming at the time of their visit, and the 60 Minutes piece shows behind-the-scenes footage of the opening dialog between Kermit and Miss Piggy, the Swedish Chef sketch, and the production numbers "Jamboree", "Confide in Me" and "I'm a Woman". *With the exception of "Jamboree" and the closing credits, Statler and Waldorf don't make any critical comments during the episode, though they're harsh about Gonzo's performance: "I've seen wars started over less than that." "Wrong! There's nothing less than that." The old codgers, rather quiet in this episode, don't even appear during the theme song; Beauregard appears in their place. This is the second time that Statler and Waldorf make just two appearances on the show; the first was in episode 115. Their final intervention could be seen as the last one, when Statler seems to have a fatal fainting after he talked with Waldorf about "life after death". *This is the first episode from the third season to be released on DVD. * Fleet Scribbler makes his last appearance in this episode, and the only one in the third season. *In an interview with Jim Henson, he discusses The Muppet Show's "audience": "When we had Raquel Welch in the studio, we had a good 150 guys from neighboring studios, but it wasn't an official audience." Cast Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Scooter, Statler and Waldorf, Beauregard, Floyd Pepper, Animal, Gladys, Fleet Scribbler, Pigs, Whatnots, Marvin Suggs, The Muppaphone, The Swedish Chef, Giant Spider, Chickens Background Muppets: :Dr. Teeth, Quongo the Wild Mountain Gorilla, Green Frackle, Beauregard, Clyde, Green Heap, Ronald Duck, Mickey Moose, Feather Boa, Afghan Hound, Chopped Liver, Harold, Koozebanian Phoob, Cow, Winky Pinkerton, Shakey Sanchez, Rats, Snake Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Waldorf, the Swedish Chef and Dr. Teeth :Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Animal and Marvin Suggs :Jerry Nelson as Floyd Pepper, Fleet Scribbler, Chicken and Muppaphones :Richard Hunt as Scooter, Statler, Gladys, Muppaphones and Pigs :Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Muppaphones and Monk :Louise Gold as others :Steve Whitmire as Monk and others :Graham Fletcher as The Spider Gallery Image:Celeb.raquel.jpg Image:Welch_henson78_2.jpg|Behind the scenes photo shoot of Us Magazine. Image:Welch_henson78.jpg|Welch and Jim Henson. Image:Welch24.jpg Image:Welch06.jpg Image:Welch25.jpg Image:Raquel_and_spider.jpg Image:Welch13.jpg Image:Welch14.jpg Image:Welch16.jpg Image:Welch18.jpg Image:Welch19.jpg Image:Welch27.jpg Image:Welch29.jpg Image:Welch30.jpg Image:Welch07.jpg Image:Welch08.jpg Image:Welch09.jpg Image:Welch15.jpg Image:Welch10.jpg Image:Welch23.jpg Image:Welch11.jpg Image:Welch17.jpg Image:Welch05.jpg Image:Welch12.jpg Image:Welch20.jpg Image:Welch21.jpg Image:Welch26.jpg Image:Welch22.jpg Image:Welch28.jpg External links *Falk, Karen. "Jim Henson's Red Book", 4/25/1978 - Raquel Welch (MS) __NOWYSIWYG__ 311